


This skirt is short on purpose

by bearer_of_light



Series: if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing? (aka you get a pickup line and you get a pickup line and everyone gets a pickup line) [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, and then there is also some, it's pretty cute if you ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearer_of_light/pseuds/bearer_of_light
Summary: “Clarke, if you keep doing that we’ll end up on the floor.” Lexa said into Clarke’s hair.“Can I be on top?” Clarke mumbled out.





	This skirt is short on purpose

“This skirt is short on purpose.” Visibly drunk blonde girl was leaning on the chair next to Lexa’s. 

“Um okay.” 

“Don’t you wanna know why?”, girl raised her eyebrows and leaned closer. As she did that, her hand slipped from the chair she was pushed up against. Lexa felt like she was watching a movie in slow motion. Drunk girl was about to fall head on into her. Lexa acted on instinct and grabbed her before they both fell. “Ugh you’re so hot.”

Lexa laughed. “Thank you.” 

“Do you really have abs?” blonde lifted her head from Lexa’s shoulder and looked up. 

“You should probably sit down.” Lexa got up from her seat and pushed the other girl down on to it. The girl was pretty, really pretty and her skirt was riding up her legs and Lexa tried her best not to look down.

“God I’m so drunk.” blonde laughed and put her hand over her face.

“Are you alone?” Lexa asked.

“Are you interested?” 

Lexa laughed and shook her head. “What’s your name?” 

“I’m Clarke.” the girl pointed her finger at Lexa. “And you’re Lexa.”

Lexa frowned. “I am yes.”

“You’re amazing.”

“It’s a bit concerning how you know me.”

“You are so fancy.” Clarke giggled.

“Clarke, are you alone here?” 

“God, don’t ever stop saying my name like that.”

Lexa looked around to see if there was anyone left there who she knew. Anya had left just minutes before Clarke came stumbling to her and Lincoln never even came to the party. Other than them she didn’t really know much of the people that were at the party. It wasn’t her group of friends, she was there just because Anya begged her. 

“Oh fuck, what did she do?” Lexa turned around. She recognized the girl standing next to Clarke as one of Lincoln’s friends from the gym. 

“Octavia!” Clarke threw her hands around Octavia’s neck. “I met Lexa.” she said smiling back to Lexa.

“I’m so sorry.” Octavia looked horrified. “I left her at the couch and when I came back from the bathroom she wasn’t there. I hope she didn’t say or do anything stupid.”

“Depends.” Lexa chuckled. “But at least now I know how she knew who I was.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay really.” Lexa smiled.

Octavia pulled Clarke up on her feet. “Can you walk?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” Clarke shook off Octavia’s hand and started to walk. She didn’t get far. She stumbled and ended back in Lexa’s arms.

“Clarke, if you keep doing that we’ll end up on the floor.” Lexa said into Clarke’s hair.

“Can I be on top?” Clarke mumbled out.

“Oh my God.” Octavia grabbed Clarke’s hand and pulled her back. “We need to go home.”

“Lexa do you wanna go home with us?”  Clarke said.

“Clarke you really need to stop talking.” 

“Next time.” Lexa smiled.

“Promise.” Clarke was ignoring everything Octavia did or said in trying to make her to stop talking to Lexa.

“I promise.”

“Okay.” she turned her head to Octavia. “Now we can go.” 

“Do you need help?” Lexa asked Octavia.

“No, I can manage. But thank you for even offering after all this.”

“It was a fun end of an unamusing night.” 

“I’m sorry once again.”

“It’s alright really. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’ll make sure she dies of embarrassment when she sobers up tomorrow.” Octavia whispered with apologetic smile on her face as she and Clarke walked past Lexa. 

* * *

“I had the funniest and probably weirdest thing ever happen to me last night at the party.”

“What? Where was I?”

“Shortly after you left. A girl came up to me, she was wasted and she was hitting on me. I think.”

“Wait what?” Anya stopped hitting the punching bag. She pushed it to the side. “What?”

“Octavia’s friend. It was actually funny.”

“And really bad for your ego.”

“Shut up.” Lexa pushed the bag to Anya and sat on the bench next to them.

“Which friend was it?” Anya sat next to her.

“Clarke.”

“Oh the hot blonde.”

“You know her?”

“I’ve met her yes. Unlike you I do hang out with people.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “But I never thought you’d be her type.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you don’t look like her type.” Anya put her hand on Lexa’s shoulder. “But I guess you are.” she laughed. “Lucky you, I must say.”

“I already regret telling you.”

“You don’t.”

“I hate you.”

“Tell me what she said to you.”

“I’m not doing that.”

“C’mon. Please.”

“No.”

“You’re no fun.” Anya leaned her back on the wall and looked at the other side of the gym. “Isn’t that Octavia?” she looked at the girl who was just walking into the gym.

“Don’t do it Anya.” 

“Octavia!” she yelled. “Octavia!” when she finally got her attention she waved for her to come over to where they were sitting.

“I’m going to kill you.” Lexa said before Octavia was there.

“Hey guys.” 

“How’s Clarke?” Anya was wasting no time. Lexa sighed.

“Hangover.” Octavia said. “And embarrassed. She actually wants to apologize.” she looked at Lexa.

“Tell her it’s fine.” 

“No, I have a better idea.”

“I’m sure you don’t.” 

“Let’s all get together for drinks. We can hang out and she can apologize if she wants to.”

“Anya.”

“Let’s say tonight at Grounders. If that works for all of you.”

“Me and Clarke?” Octavia asked.

“And Raven and anyone else who wants to come. Lexa is paying.”

“Okay I guess. I’ll see if everyone can make it.”

“We’ll be there at nine.” Anya put her hand around Lexa’s neck. “Right?” she tapped her shoulder.

“No.”

“Don’t listen to her.” she said to Octavia. “You can tell Clarke she’ll be there.”

* * *

Lexa made sure it looked like Anya was dragging her there against her wishes. The truth was she wanted to be there. The truth was Clarke was pretty and wanted to see her again. Maybe even more than just see her.

They got there last. Octavia, Raven and Clarke were already sitting with drinks in front of them.

“Clarke!” Anya said when they found them. “Long time no see.” 

“Hi Anya.” she smiled and looked down quickly trying to avoid Lexa’s eyes and trying to hide the pink in her cheeks.

“You’re not drinking?” Anya looked at at the table and saw only two glasses, Octavia’s and Raven’s.

“Not today.”

“You must be Lexa.” the only girl at the table that Lexa’s didn’t know jumped from her seat and up to her. “I’ve heard so much about you. I’m Raven.” 

Lexa glanced in Clarke’s direction who’s cheeks were turning a shade darker with every second. “Nice to meet you Raven.” 

“You were right Clarke.” Raven skimmed up and down Lexa’s body. “She is hot.”

Everyone except Clarke and Lexa bursted out laughing. 

“I am hot, yes.” Lexa said and looked at Clarke. She finally looked up and smiled when she met Lexa’s eyes.

“Smooth.” Raven went back to her seat, Anya sat next to Octavia and the only seat left for Lexa was next to Clarke. 

“Hi.” she whispered while the other three were occupied with some story Anya was telling.

“I’m so sorry.” 

“For?” Lexa raised her brows.

“You know.” Clarke looked away. “Things I did and said last night.”

“Oh, that. I must say, it was a bit strange to have a girl I’ve just met be all over me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that never happens to you.”

“It really doesn’t.” Lexa laughed. “People are usually too intimidated to come up to me.” she looked over to the rest of their company to make sure they weren’t listening. “But not you.”

“I’m never drinking again.” Clarke laughed nervously.

“It wasn’t that bad, I promise.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Anya asked.

“Nothing.” Clarke quickly said.

“We were just talking about how annoying you are.”

Anya rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Clarke. “So Clarke, tell me what exactly happened last night?” she smirked.

“I’m sure you already know.”

“I don’t know the details.”

“You’ll have to live with not knowing.”

“But it’s too good to not be shared.” Raven said.

“Raven.” Clarke warned.

“I’m just kidding.” Raven laughed.

“I never imagined Lexa to be your type.” Anya said.

Clarke blushed.

“Anya.” Lexa looked at her friend.

“She’s been thirsting for months.”

“Raven!” Clarke punched her friend under the table.

“Ouch! What? I wasn’t lying.”

“This is getting interesting. Is Octavia that good at describing how other people look? Or you also have a thing for Lexa?” Anya asked.

“No.” Octavia laughed.

“It’s not just that.” Raven grinned. “I mean she did describe her pretty good but that’s just not it. You see there’s this girl that Clarke’s been seeing in the library. Every time she’d be all ‘Guys I want her to…’”

“Raven if you finish that sentence I will kill you I swear to God.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t noticed your not so secret admirer.” Raven said to Lexa.

“I guess I’ll have to be paying more attention.” Lexa smiled at Clarke.

“I so wanna know how that sentence ends.” Anya laughed.

“Anya.”

“Anyways.” Raven continued. “Somehow we connected the dots and figured that the hot library girl is the hot gym girl and the rest is history.”

“It was destiny then.” Anya laughed. “What I wanna know is why you just didn’t come to the gym and did something about that thing you have for her?” 

“Because she was intimidated.” Raven grinned.

“I hate you all.” Clarke put her head in her hands.

“Even me?” Lexa leaned and whispered.

Clarke turned her head to the side. “Uhh…” her eyes went over the soft lines of Lexa’s face, the smile that was barely there. “No.” 

“Maybe we should leave them because it doesn’t look like she’s intimidated anymore.” Octavia teased.

“Maybe you should find someone else to make fun of.” 

“C’mon blondie, we are not making fun of you.” Anya said. “But we’ll drop it, your hot crush could kill us if we didn’t.”

And they did drop it. They spent the next couple of hours talking about almost everything except Clarke’s drunken adventures, even Lexa never said anything to her.

“I think I’m gonna head out.” Clarke pushed back her chair and got up.

“Noooo, the night is just starting.” Octavia walked from her side of the table to Clarke. “We haven’t even danced yet.”

“I’m dead tired.”

“Party breaker. How will you get home?” Octavia asked.

“I’ll walk.”

“Alone?” 

“I can go with you.” Lexa got up from her chair.

“No, you don’t have to do that, stay and have fun.” Clarke smiled.

“It’s way past her bedtime.” Anya said.

Lexa glared at her. “Yes, what she said.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t do anything I would.” Anya yelled after them.

“I’m sorry about all that.” Lexa said when they were outside. “But trust me it’s better than the alternative.”

Clarke chuckled. “I deserved it.”

“Maybe.” 

“I don’t do that usually. Ever. I’ve never done that. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Oh you never randomly come up to people telling them how hot they are?” Lexa grinned.

“Believe it or not you were my first.”

“Oh, I feel very special because of that.” Lexa glanced to her side and caught Clarke staring at her. She smiled. “But you never told me why was your skirt so short.” 

“Oh God. I’m never leaving my house ever again.” 

“Why? It was a great line.” Lexa laughed.

“It was probably the most embarrassing thing I did that night.”

“And not the times when you were feeling me up?” 

“Let’s just forget about everything that happened.”

“There’s no fun in that.” Lexa nudged the girl walking next to her. “But I can do that.” 

“Thank you.”

After a couple of minutes they were in front of Clarke’s apartment. “This is me.”

Lexa looked at the building and then back to Clarke. “It’s been really nice walking with you.”

“Thank you.” Clarke chuckled. “And thank you for doing it.”

“Any time.” Lexa smiled. 

“Okay.” Clarke opened her mouth as if to say something but shook her head and turned around. 

“Clarke.” Lexa called after her.

“Yes?” she turned around.

“Do you wanna go out with me?”

“Yes.” Clarke grinned.

* * *

“I’m kinda nervous.”

“Just kinda? You barely said a word all night.” Lexa chuckled.

“It’s a new feeling.”

“You’ve never been nervous?”

“I have, but not like this.”

“And how’s that?”

Clarke licked her lips and looked away from Lexa. “I’m not drunk enough to tell you that.”

Lexa smiled. She turned towards Clarke. “I’m butterflies nervous.” Clarke tried to hide her grin. “But don’t tell anyone.”

“Wish I was that confident.”

Lexa laughed. “It’s not fun.” Clarke looked at her confused. “When it’s expected.”

“Oh.” Lexa could see the panic in Clarke’s eyes. “I’m not expecting anything from you, don’t think that, don’t get me wrong.”

“Relax Clarke, I’m kidding.” she put her hand on Clarke’s wrist.

“You’re not helping.” Clarke shook her head. 

Lexa leaned in closer. “Imagine if it was a fancy dinner I took you to and not hotdogs in the park.” 

“Would you be dressed fancy?” Clarke looked down Lexa’s body. 

“Would you be in a dress?” Lexa tapped her fingers on Clarke’s hand.

“Do you always answer questions with questions?” Clarke turned around. Her eyes fell down on Lexa’s mouth.

“Just sometimes.”

“It’s rude.” Clarke smiled. “And it’s late, we should probably go.”

“Should we?” 

“Walk me home Lexa.” Clarke hooked her hand under Lexa’s and pulled her with her.

“You keep surprising me Clarke.” 

“With what?” 

“I never thought you’d be this bossy.” 

“You haven’t seen half of it.”

They walked side by side, their bodies touching, Clarke’s hand wrapped around Lexa’s. They didn’t talk much, or at all, but neither had anything against it. 

“You are supposed to be entertaining me.” Clarke said.

“Am I?”

“Tell me something about yourself that no one knows.”

“I have an unhealthy obsession with candles.”

“You have a what?” Clarke stopped and frowned.

“I love candles.” 

“That’s…” Clarke raised her brows “unexpected.”

“You haven’t heard half of it.” Lexa took Clarke’s hand and started to walk again.

“You’re holding my hand.”

“I am.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Is it?” 

“I like it.”

“I know.”

Clarke laughed but didn’t say anything. Soon after they were in front of Clarke’s apartment.

“So.” Clarke said.

“So.”

“I have some candles upstairs. Do you wanna come up and see them?” 

“Oh, really?” Lexa smiled.

“They smell great.”

“Lead the way then.” 

Clarke lived on the second floor but it felt like twentieth. As they were walking up the stairs all that Clarke could feel were Lexa’s eyes on her back.

Clarke never had more trouble unlocking the door as with Lexa standing behind her.

“Clarke, relax.” Lexa whispered “Do you need help?” she took a step closer to Clarke and when Lexa’s front hit her back, Clarke’s keys fell to the floor. Lexa picked them up and put them in the lock. Clarke finally managed to open the door. “Good job.” 

“Thanks.” Clarke walked in and closed the door behind them. “Do you want something to drink?” she asked.

“No, I’m good.” Lexa took a step closer to her. “ But I’ll need you to help me here.” she took another step and smiled. 

“Help how?” Clarke pushed her back to the door. 

“You’ll have to meet me halfway.”

“Or you can just come to me.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

“You’ll love it.” 

Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s cheek and ran her thumb over it. “I know.” 

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned into her. Lexa kissed her. “Do that again.” Clarke pleaded.

And Lexa obliged. Her hands went from Clarke’s neck, down her arms and to her hips. Clarke moaned when Lexa pinned her to the door. 

“How far do you want me to go?” Lexa pulled Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth.

“Just to my bedroom.” Clarke whined when Lexa’s mouth left hers.

“Speaking of confidence.” Lexa smiled.

“Shut up.” Clarke pulled her and kissed her. Her hands went up to Lexa’s shirt and started to unbutton it. It proved to be too hard for her to do it. Her hands were shaking and she barely managed to do the first two.

Lexa put her hands over Clarke’s. “Slow down.” she kissed her softly.

“Have you seen you?” 

“I have. But here, let me do it.” she put Clarke’s hands on her hips and started to unbutton the shirt herself. Clarke’s eyes were fixed on Lexa’s fingers, following every little thing they did. 

“Fuck.” Clarke groaned when Lexa did the last button and her shirt fell to the floor.

“I do have abs.” Lexa teased. 

“I can see that.” Clarke’s fingers went down Lexa’s stomach. She felt Lexa’s muscles tense under her fingertips. 

“Take off your shirt.” Lexa watched as Clarke pulled it over her head. “If you don’t want me to do anything then you have to say it now.”

“What if I want you to do everything?” 

“Then you don’t have to say anything.”

Her eyes went over Clarke’s body mapping all the parts that she was about to make hers. Her mouth was first on Clarke’s neck. Kissing, biting and sucking. Then she went lower, to Clarke’s collarbone. She placed kisses from Clarke’s shoulder down to under her chin. Clarke’s hands were in her hair and the room was filled with her moans.

Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s lower back and they went up, slow.

“Lexa.” maybe too slow. 

She unhooked Clarke’s bra and pulled the straps down her arms.

“You are so beautiful.” she whispered into Clarke’s ear. She started to kiss down Clarke’s neck, her chest and between her breast. She wrapped her mouth around Clarke’s nipple.

“Fuck.” 

Lexa got on her knees as her mouth was travelling down Clarke’s body, over her stomach to her hips, sucking the soft skin above the hem of her pants. She unzipped and pulled them down and off leaving Clarke in only her panties. Her fingers went up and down Clarke’s thigh while her mouth was busy kissing them.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stand much longer.” Clarke moaned. 

Lexa looked up and smirked. “Then let’s take you to bed.” she got up and kissed her.

When the back of Lexa’s legs hit the bed she turned them around and pushed Clarke onto it. She took off her pants and got on top of Clarke.

“You are so beautiful.” she said looking her in the eyes.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled.

“All of you.” Lexa said before lowering her head and going down the same path she went before, kissing every part of Clarke’s skin that she could get to. She hooked her finger under Clarke’s panties. “Can I?” she looked up.

Clarke nodded. “Please.”

Lexa pulled them down Clarke’s legs. Her hands went up from Clarke’s knees to her thighs pushing her legs apart. She settled between Clarke’s legs and kissed her way up her body the same way she got down. She put her leg between Clarke’s and pushed it up.

“Fuck.” Clarke arched her back.

“God, you’re so wet.” Lexa groaned.

Clarke’s hips went up and down, grinding on Lexa’s leg before she got pushed back onto the bed.

“I need you to touch me.” Clarke said.

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” Lexa kissed her neck.

“Where?” she nibbled the skin under her ear.

“You’re gonna kill me Lexa.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.” Lexa’s hand went down between their bodies and between Clarke’s legs. “Oh God.” Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa’s fingers go through her folds. 

“Can I taste you?” Clarke just nodded. Lexa’s mouth went between Clarke’s breasts, over marks she left there. Clarke bucked her hips up.

“Patience Clarke.” Lexa smirked. “Spread your legs.” she slid her tongue up Clarke’s wet slit and moaned at the taste. She lapped through her folds again and then wrapped her mouth around her clit. She sucked and licked until Clarke’s hands were pulling her hair. She felt Clarke’s body tense and then relax under her. 

“That was fun.” Lexa said before she kissed Clarke.

“Not bad.” Clarke bit her lip. “Your turn.” she flipped them over. Lexa was still in her bra and panties, but Clarke made sure she changed that.

“You are so fucking hot.” she said when she saw naked Lexa under her. 

She circled around Lexa’s clit and then slipped a finger inside her. 

“I won’t last long.” 

“We have all night.” 

Clarke’s mouth hovered over Lexa’s nipples and abs but went straight between her legs. Her finger was moving inside Lexa at, for her, excruciatingly slow pace. Clarke flicked her tongue over Lexa’s clit.

“More please.” Lexa arched her back.

Clarke put a second finger inside her and started to pump them in and out. WIth Clarke’s fingers inside her and Clarke’s mouth on her clit it didn’t take Lexa long to come. 

“We should probably do that again.” Lexa breathed out.

“Probably.” Clarke smiled. 

* * *

They spent the next morning tangled in each other, exploring and learning.

“It’s crazy.” 

“What?”

“The way I seduced you.” Clarke smiled.

“You seduced me?” 

“I sure did.”

“I don’t think I was there.”

“I can’t believe you fell for my drunk ass.”

“You’re lucky it’s nice.”

They had to cut their morning short, Clarke had class and Lexa was late to meet Anya.

“I’ll see you later?” Clarke asked.

“You will.” Lexa smiled.

* * *

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Morning to you too Anya.”

“You are an hour late.”

“Good to see you too.”

“You’re not even trying to hide it.” Lexa was in jeans and Clarke’s shirt. “You have a new shirt, I like it.” Anya crossed her arms. 

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled. “Can we go inside now?” 

“You are not dressed for it so don’t even try me. And I already did my thing. I thought you weren’t even going to show up. You are stupid for leaving that bed at all.”

“She had things she had to do.” Lexa smiled.

“You are such a cocky little shit, aren’t you?”

“I’ll be anything you want me to be after you get me coffee.” Lexa laughed.

“You are going to tell me everything.”

“I won’t do that.” Lexa started to walk to the coffee shop next to gym. “And I know you don’t really want to know.”

“But it’s polite to ask.” Anya went after her.

“I need coffee if I’m going to deal with you this morning.”

“C’mon you have to tell me something.” Lexa just smirked. “Don’t be a jerk.”

“We had a really nice date and then went to her place and then I had to leave this morning.”

“Was it good?” Lexa bit her lip and looked to the side. “You are really lucky.” Anya laughed.

“It was nice. That’s gonna have to be enough for you.”

“Happy looks good on you.” 

“Thank you.”

“So is that a thing now?” 

“What?” 

“You two.”

“Maybe.” 

* * *

“This skirt is short on purpose.”

Lexa smiled. “Okay.” she turned around and saw Clarke standing behind her.

“Don’t you wanna know why?” 

“Please tell me.” she wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck.

“So you don’t have trouble getting in my panties.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any and all mistakes.  
> Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
